


X-Swap

by Siar



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Genderbending, Genderswap, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: In alternate universe relationships of X-Men are still complex. Thats what young telepath John Grey and his girlfriend Summers aka Cyclops grow to understand. Features a lot of kinky gamesCommission by qq88qq88qq88Inspired by https://imgur.com/a/zBwMrjL
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 1





	X-Swap

It was dark, and perfectly quiet inside the danger room. Selena was knocked out cold, but soon the drug that was responsible for that would lose its effect, leaving the beautiful brunette to slowly discover just what kind of predicament she was stuck in:   
All four of her limbs had been trapped together in a large metal device consisting out of four metal tubes swallowing them up to her calves and elbows. The metal contained a rubber interior, which had been inflated to completely wedge her arms and legs in place.   
She was hanging almost 10 feet in the air, the rest of her body hanging free with her bottom facing the floor and left for gravity to work its magic on every part of her body not tightly viced in place.   
Her wardrobe wasn’t exactly very comforting either. She was wearing an extremely tight, dark blue spandex suit which covered about as much as your everyday bathing suit, but revealed quite a bit more of her curves and toned body. She also had matching stockings and long sleeved gloves from the same material, only making her twisting and turning inside the contraption holding her all the more difficult.   
But the thing that demanded most of her attention when she finally awoke was the ginormous, heavy duty hitachi wand that had been shoved in between her legs and kept there by means of a leather belt strapped to her left thigh. Said hitachi was also the reason she woke up so abruptly from her deep drug-induced slumber… it was picking up speed!   
“Hmn- HMRNN?!” The dark haired woman groaned, only to be caught by yet another surprise: A large wad of cloth shoved into her mouth and a second tied in between her teeth to keep it in place, muffling her perfectly.   
_ What is all of this? Who- How-?  _ So many questions were racing through her mind, though they were rapidly becoming drowned out by her body heating up under the hitachi’s pressure.   
“HMMMMNNN!!” Selena screamed into her gag as she began to approach orgasm, despite fighting her hardest both to stave it off and to wrest herself free from the metal containers holding her arms and legs. _I’ve gotta get out of here!_   
The young mutant immediately tried to fire an optical laserblast to destroy both her blindfold and the contraption suspending her in the air. But to her distress her blast didn’t penetrate the covering of her eyes, which, now that she focused on it, felt like a thick metal plate rather than an ordinary blindfold.   
_ So whoever did this to me knows what I can do… _   
“Hmmmnn (Heeeelp!!) Mmn-eee (Somebody!)” She cried out at the top of her lungs, but all that came back was the hollow echo of her wails bouncing off the walls.   
_ Okay, so no help… Maybe I can  _ "HMMMMMRRRRRRNNNNNNNN!!" The helpless woman suddenly cried out in the middle of her thoughts, as an electric shock issued from the bulbous buzzing orb violating her sanctity, sending a painful but horrifyingly pleasant ripple through her entire body, most of all her snatch.   
The more she tried to wriggle herself free, the more the machine kept punishing her by upping the force of the vibrations and the voltage of the shocks. In the end she just began flailing her body around mindlessly, even trying to raise her butt away from the hitachi or desperately lunging forward in order to headbutt something and shut the contraption off by force.   
Completely helpless to resist, poor Selena was forced to endure orgasm after orgasm, her mind slowly blanking out any thought of resistance or flight, but only lamenting her current predicament.   
_ Oh GOD! I can't go on!! How did this happen… How did I even GET here?? _   
As the poor captive continued to be ravaged by continuous orgasms, a memory rose…   
  
She had been at the pool with Loganna last night, both of them wearing skimpy bikinis (dark purple for Selana and bright green for Loganna) which drew some attention from the boys around, though in truth Loganna's muscular body more intimidated them than piquing their interest. The young regenerator with jet black hair tied in a pony-tail possessed abs most body builders would kill for, as well as clearly developed biceps and triceps in addition to powerful thighs and calves. She was nothing if not proud of her sculpted body, and everyone at the academy knew it.    
"Why do you work out so much, Loge?" Selena asked her friend.   
"Cuz it relaxes me, and cuz I like feeling powerful!"   
"But it scares off any possible partner."   
"I don't need a partner who's scared off by a bit of muscle! I mean if they can't handle that, the metal bones and claws will totally make them lose their minds."   
"Not in public!" The dark haired mutant warned.   
"Pshh! We got plenty of privacy." The regenerator countered as she slid her sculpted body deeper into the water, leaving just her tight and full bosom to rise above it. "There's not a single dude willing to work up the guts to approach us."   
"Looks to me like you spoke too soon… Here comes the blowhard."   
The blowhard in question was Duncan, the captain of the soccer team. A tall, blond and buff young man with a reputation for only two things: drinking, and hitting on women. And if you took his word for it he could do either one of those better than anyone else.   
"Hey there ladies, mind if I join you?" The energetic man said. "I'm sure you two wouldn't mind a bit of - he flexed his biceps- hulking manliness to liven up this pool."   
"The only hulking thing here is your ego." Loganna replied coldly. "Move on, Duncan."   
"Aww, don't be like that Loganna, you'll never be able to hook yourself a decent man if you act so distant." The blonde jock mocked.   
"Like you, you mean?" Selena entered the conversation.   
"Naturally! Only a prime specimen such as myself stands any chance to get close to a hottie like you, don't you think?"   
The optic laser mutant giggled. "So I'm a 'hottie' am I?"   
"Don't act coy with me now." The blonde jock said smirkingly. "You came here, wearing that knock-out bathing suit, knowing full well it would make every guy's jaw drop to the floor."   
"Did yours?"   
"More or less, but I'll keep the over the top compliments to myself." Duncan said with a meaningful wink.   
Selena whistled. "Such a gentleman."   
"Exactly! You get it Selena. Beauty and brains, the perfect match for me I'd say!"   
"Why, because you lack either?" Came from behind the large blonde frap boy.   
That snide had come from John Grey, a fellow mutant attending Xaviera's school for the gifted, and Selena's boyfriend (though not known to the general ‘human’ public). He had light red hair, and a fit but relatively slim build, as his focus lied more with training his immense psychic powers.    
His face carried a frown, accentuating his usual rather high strung behavior. He was rather protective about Selena, and didn't care for this large blonde college jock hitting on his girl.   
"Take a hike Johnny boy, Selena's talking to a real man here! She has no use for you!" Duncan insulted the telekinetic mutant.   
"Really now, is that why she looks so sour?"   
"She only started looking sour after you ruined the mood."   
"That's not true!" The slim telekinetic protested, getting a little flushed in the face under the pressure. He could also feel quite a few eyes staring at his neck, of which he suspected (or rather new telepathically) they belonged to Duncan's posse.   
"Face it Grey, you don't have anything to offer these cute girls that I can't blow out of the water!" The blond jock boasted, flexing his muscles and abs all the more strongly. "Go hide in the library, you nerd!"   
Several howls of laughter came from behind John at that point, enforcing Duncan's insult and tipping the dark haired mutant over the edge.   
_ Don't belong… Nothing to offer… NERD!!  _ The insults piling up set off the young telekinetic, and he barely reigned himself in in time to stop any real damage, settling for something much more benign… and humiliating.   
Because seemingly out of nowhere, the cord tying Duncan's swimming trunks in place came undone and his dark blue boxers dropped to the ground to reveal the buff blonde's full glory. Or rather, his lack of it.   
The all start soccer captain, self-acclaimed conqueror of dozens of women, possessed one of the most feeble weapons the world had ever seen: An inhumanly small and shriveled penis!!   
"OH!... Oh my, you, you poor boy." Selena said as she tried desperately to keep her chuckles down.   
Loganna wasn't as kind. "Are you sure he's a boy? I can barely see that thing!" She said in between bellowed laughs so bad she had to grab her sides.   
Poor Duncan went as white as a sheet, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets before pulling up his trunks and legging it out of sight as fast as he could.   
"Aaaah, much better now that's its gone quiet." John said as he sunk into the pool. "Damn blowhard."   
"Oh and you're any better? We both know those trunks falling down wasn't an accident." Selena scolded.   
"So I should've been okay with his flirting with you, and even worse: you going along with it?!"   
"I was just having fun! Don't tell me you felt threatened by a jackass like that?!"   
"That's not the point." John replied, getting red in the face again. "Why would you even need attention from a jock like him, I'm-"   
"You're all I need, is that it?" Selena interrupted, sounding strangely annoyed." We might be a couple, but I am NOT your property!"   
"I didn't mean it like that, calm down Selena." The telekinetic mutant said fidgety, worried his girlfriend might draw a crowd."   
"I am calm." She scowled."   
"You could've fooled me." Loganna intervened, crawling out of the pool. "This is ruining the mood." She added as she left. _This ain't my idea of fun…_   
"Happy now?" Selena said irritated. "You've gotten me ALL to yourself."   
"Don't be like that Selena." John pleaded, focusing his mind to enter hers in an effort to assist her calming down.   
But that move blew up in his face when the brunette felt his presence. "ARE YOU-" She began to shout, barely managing to reign in her voice so other wouldn't hear. "Trying to control my mind?!" She glared.   
"Not control," John replied startled, "I'm just trying to help you. We both know how you get when-"   
"Don't pin this on me! YOU are the one who abused his powers, who got jealous and who is now trying to control his girlfriend for his own benefit!" She hissed, now truly livid as her eyes narrowed behind her darkened glasses.   
"Selena, please, I-" John began as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek."   
"Don't touch me!" The optical laser mutant screamed, slapping her lover's hand away and getting up to climb out of the pool.   
John followed." Why are you so angry?! Just because I overreacted about Duncan…"   
"No John, because you obviously don't trust me!" The woman retorted. "To the point you would try and abuse your gifts not just on innocent bystanders out on ME as well!" As she said the 'me', her hand flung out to strike John right on the cheek, leaving him with a throbbing pain.   
"I think we need a break, as of now we're not going out anymore."   
"SELENA!"   
"That's final! You need to learn to respect those around you." she lectured with a frown. "And you can do that on your own." The brunette then stormed away, leaving a bewildered, frustrated and raging John.    
"You're wrong Selena!" He shouted angrily. "And I'll be sure to show how wrong you are!!" He warned.   
The laser mutant turned around one last time." You're going to teach me?" She mocked. "You must be even more immature than I thought." She yelled, loud enough for others to hear.   
The red haired man gritted his teeth. "I'll break that arrogance of yours! Mark my words, I will make you swallow your insults."   
After that the telekinetic also barged off, and the two hadn't approached each other for the rest of the night…   
  
The very next thing Selena remembered was waking up in her sorry state in the danger room. It didn't take a mind like the professor's to figure out what happened.   
_ 'Damn you, Grey!' _ She thought, overrun with sexual frustration as the huge metal monstrosity strapped to her snatch drove her further and further towards yet another climax.   
But that had only been the start of her troubles… Out of nowhere, the massive bulbous bazooka-shaped sex-apparatus opened up its center to reveal a rubber phallus, perfectly aligned with her groin.   
"HMMMRR!!" She cried out in dismay as she felt the tip of it brush her most sensitive flesh. _He wouldn't!_   
Ooooh, yes he would!   
The solid rubber dildo slowly inched toward her labia, despite the brunette’s unending efforts to move out of the way or even escape. But her struggles were in vain, and under loud wailing from the helpless young woman, the fake phallus entered her… and dam near came to life.   
Because the moment it was halfway in, the machine's vibrations kicked into high gear, whilst the shaft inside her also began rapidly sliding in and out of her womanhood.   
"MMMMMMNNNNNNN!!" Selena shrieked. _Oh GOD! This is insane! It's gonna rip me apart!!_   
But it didn't. On the contrary, within seconds the poor brunette captive was infinitely close to a climax, the only barrier remaining her own stubbornness. She didn't want to be forced to cum, she didn't want to be helpless to resist this torturous bliss.   
But she was, and with every new pounding of the massive vibrator and its expanded rubber appendage, that knowledge was driven deeper into her mind. Her breasts felt red hot, her nipples poking through the skintight outfit as her body shot into overdrive from the continual pleasuring it received. She could feel her clit trembling inside of her as the hard rubber brushed against it, slowly but surely summoning a surge from deep within her core as her body began to surrender itself to her predicament.   
Despite her screaming, moaning and fierce wriggling, the machine kept going on and on. Until finally her defenses shattered like a sandcastle crumbles under the massive and unrelenting waves from the ocean during high tide.   
_ I can't hold it anymore! I'm - I'M - _   
"UUHMMMMMRNNNNN!!" She groaned with what little air remained in her lungs as the umpteenth entering of the phallus opened her floodgates, and closed down her mind.   
The tight and unforgiving metal restraints, her futile struggle to escape, her non-stop fighting against the sex toy abusing her… All of it had completely exhausted the optical laser mutant, and as her body was forced into orgasm after orgasm, her mind simply blanked out as she lost consciousness.    
  
When Selena woke up again she found herself in her bed, in the exact manner she had gone to sleep last night. No even more cosily than that: She had just dropped on the bed and passed out, but now she was neatly tucked in under a warm and comfy blanket!   
Immediately the brunette sat upright in her bed, throwing the covers off of her to examine her body. But there wasn't anything wrong with it: No marks, no muscle pain, no fluids,… not a single trace of any physical exhaustion!   
"I couldn't have been dreaming? Have I?" She asked herself out loud, confused at her being perfectly fine after what had felt like hours of torturous sexual stimulation.   
And then it clicked: A mental trap! The laserbeam mutant had never left her bed in the first place, every second of that horrendous experience had played out in the realm of her imagination… or rather, John's.   
She clenched her teeth "So that's how you want to play it huh? Fine, two can play that game! I'll show you that I am FAR from broken after just this little stunt!"   
The young woman leapt out of bed, dressed herself in a figure hugging jeans, a pair of stunning black high heeled boots, and a tight fitting dark red pullover which outlined her larger than normal chest.    
_ 'This'll give him a good look at what he's missing out on!  _ She thought satisfied as she strode towards the dining hall for breakfast, determined to show John she wasn't fazed in the slightest.   
"Morning." She said curtly, making Loganna raise an eyebrow.   
"What bit you this early in the morning?"   
"Its fine. Just… had a restless night."   
"Bad dreams?" John teased.   
But his lover threw him a foul stare. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She said as she sat herself beside Loganna, with several young other students in between her and the telekinetic. Those students incidentally couldn't believe their luck at getting a close up shot at the famous Selena Summers! As far as the boys in their year was concerned, her beauty was unparalleled! Perfectly toned body, smooth long legs, killer rack and a winning smile, this babe had it all!   
But not one of the young lads dared make a remark, since the one person with a reputation more infamous than Selena was sitting right beside her: Loganna. Always cranky, abnormally strong and, thanks to her regenerative powers, able to keep going pretty much indefinitely. They'd rather not risk getting a beating from her, so the young students settled for quietly admiring the brown haired woman's curves as she sat at the table with them.   
Lunch proceeded just like it always did, with the exception of Selena chatting with Loganna rather than John. The brunette did however keep an eye on her former boyfriend, mainly to make sure he wouldn’t pull anymore ‘pranks’ on her. But the more she spotted him, the more she began thinking about just letting the whole thing go. As the red haired man casually sipped his coffee, his charming smile as he joshed around with the younger students, his kind eyes and beautiful cheeks upon which she’d laid so many kisses… Cyclops had to admit there were plenty of reasons she’d fallen for the telepath in the first place.   
_ STOP GAWKING AT ME YOU PERVERT!  _ John’s voice suddenly ringed loudly inside Selena’s mind, almost making her choke on her cereal.   
“Something wrong Selena?” Loganna asked surprised.   
“N- cough cough – No, I’m fine.” The brunette replied, wiping away a tear and doing her best not to start glaring at John, who himself had to bite his tongue not to start crying out in hysterical laughter.   
But the optical laser mutant recovered soon enough, and from that point on she decided to blatantly ignore her former lover, returning to her original plan of forcing him to realize what he was going to be missing for the next few weeks. There were a few laughs all round as the meal proceeded, and the young brunette was already beginning to leave the memory of the mindtrap behind her when…   
"AH!" Selena suddenly gasped, making everyone at the table stare at her in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" Loganna asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.   
"N-Nothing, it was nothing."   
"Didn't sound like it."   
But Selena didn't respond. How could she? Imagine the faces everyone around her would pull if she said that just now… a hand had groped her left breast!   
_ What happened just now?! One of those kids? No, their powers wouldn't allow for this… Is it an after-effect of that mind trap? _   
Before she could think any further, a second pinch of her breasts made her flinch so hard she nearly knocked over her cup of coffee.   
"Something the matter, Selena?" John asked worried, perfectly masking his glee.   
The brunette glared at him. _It's him! He still hasn't stopped torturing me with his mind tricks! Asshole, forcing this on me in a public place!!_   
"I'm- going back to my room to lie down some more, guess I didn't get-" but before she could get up from her seat, a set of arms seemingly kept her in her chair!   
_ You're playing unfair, John!  _ Selena cursed in her mind, figuring he could hear it anyways.   
"Don't go yet Selena, you've barely touched your food. Keep us company for a little while longer…" The red haired man 'persuaded' his lover.   
"If you insist…" She said grudgingly, doing her best to stifle any moans from yet two more hands groping her bosom, now even pinching her nipples and pulling back on them to truly drive her wild!   
_ First invading my dreams, now he's making me imagine phantom molesters,… either fuck me or leave me alone, spineless coward!!  _ Selena kept insulting the telekinetic.   
But that only worsened her situation, because her words weren't even cold yet or she recognized the distinctive feeling of a dick penetrating her snatch!   
It was a good thing she had just brought her hands to her mouth for a bite to eat, because it gave her the chance to bite her hand instead, desperate to keep in either a roar in pleasure or a growl in rage -she wasn't sure which-.   
_ I didn't even know he could DO this! John, this is messed up! _ She thought, now truly becoming flustered as she felt her most sensitive area violated by a horrifyingly real feeling phallus. But just as this apparition withdrew from her love box, a second one shoved its way into her ass!   
"Ooooommmnn!" The brunette failed to hide her groan.   
"You having stomach cramps or something?" Loganna asked confused.   
"Something like that." The optical laser mutant grunted. "I guess I might be coming down with something. I'll just keep it to a light meal right now, and see how I make it through the day."   
The raven haired woman shrugged. "Suit yourself."   
After that breakfast proceeded normally, on the surface at least, and Selena was desperate to keep up the act it was the same for her, even though it meant she was kicking her own shins to stifle her groans, and nearly biting her tongue off to keep herself from screaming as an actual climax began to bubble up inside her.    
The hands groping her breasts and fondling her nipples barely gave her enough reprieve to breathe, while the two ghost penises kept taking turns at poking her cunt and ass. Try as she might, she failed to completely hide her 'curious' state from the others joining her.   
John obviously had the time of his life, but kept it masked. Loganna figured if something was up, Selena would just spit it out, and therefore didn't bother asking. But the young students, they were gawking their eyes out. Understandable, since it had been a few minutes already when they all noticed Selena's nipples poking through her tight pullover, and the incredibly charming - arousing even - blush on the beautiful laser mutant's cheeks.   
"A-are you okay Selena?" One of the young men finally worked up the courage to ask.   
"I'm f-fine, thanks Drake." The brown haired girl lied.   
"S-s-sure, no problem." He replied, positively glowing at hearing his name uttered by those full, sensual lips.    
_ John on the other hand, is DEAD _ ! Selena vowed as she felt her womanhood finally giving way to the endless assault, and a small stream of love juice forced itself into her panties, making her eyes widen and forcing her to stare straight down to avoid others spotting her.   
Instead the distressed young woman wolfed down her meal as fast as her on edge body allowed, hoping to be excused before a second climax forced itself on her. Sadly for her, she _just_ failed at that. Just as she swallowed her last bite, a second orgasm was pulled out of her by the ghost penis entering her snatch so deeply it felt like she’d been filled up completely!   
Forced to endure this second orgasm, one so heavy she nearly dropped her fork, Selena carried on acting her way through the meal regardless. All so that she could grab a hold of John and make him pay for his sick revenge.   
However during the clean up the sly telekinetic managed to give her the slip. Whilst Selena was still panting slightly and trembling on her legs after all the ghost hands retreated. It had basically happened during a single inattentive moment when the brunette had been chatting with Loganna about their classes and training, John had quietly backed away out of the kitchen, turning an angry Selena into a raging one.   
_ I have GOT to get back at him!  _ She thought frustrated as she made her way to her room again, grudgingly praying she'd get a decent rest this time. _But with him toying with my mind however he pleases, I'll have a really hard time actually gaining the upper hand._   
It was then she remembered professor Xaviera's lecture about mental defenses, and retreated to Cerebro. It took her over 2 hours of excruciating and exhausting mental training, but she left the orb-shaped room with a mental barrier strong enough to protect herself from John's childish assaults of her womanhood.   
_ And now… revenge! _   
  
The next day, John dressed himself in his yellow and blue X-man uniform and retreated to the Danger Room for a training session. He had planned to get his mind off of Selena and the mess he had made. A good work-out was sure to get all these animosity out of his system, and he'd planned to go and talk to his lover like the grown-ups they were afterwards.   
However when he entered the room, something seemed off… The place looked darker than usual, and as he walked towards the center it seemed like there was no equipment present whatsoever. Of course the room provided basically anything you needed from its built-in storage facilities spread out across the floor walls and ceiling, but normally at least _some_ of the gear remained when another person had wrapped up his training.   
His answer came when he reached the console in the middle, and placed his palm on the switch to activate the HUD. Instead of a menu popping up, several tentacles sprung from the floor beside him and electrocuted him just enough to keep him paralyzed.   
Within seconds several chains wrapped themselves around his wrists, ankles, waist and neck, rattling and snaking around so violently they even tore his suit in places, revealing his abs arms and thighs. By the time he finally got some feeling back in his limbs, the chains had begun hoisting him in the air, while he could see a strange, ominous carpet rising from the floor beneath him: Jet black, nasty looking spikes! To make matters worse, the telekinetic was certain he could hear the dull hum of an electrical charge coursing through them, and the monotonous buzz of a vibration.    
_ That bed of spikes will shred me to pieces!  _ He thought panicked. _What the hell is going on?! How did-_   
But his answer came soon enough in the form of a recording playing throughout the room from several speakers:   
_ "Looks like I did right thing hacking control system. I am more creative than you; this is how **real** Danger Room should be like. Enjoy your suspension and try not to fail first test! OH, and Don't lose focus my dear, the chains will stop supporting you right about… Now!" _   
And they did just that, letting the chained up man plummet to his death, only able to stop himself by means of his own psychokinetic powers to keep him hovering a few feet above them.   
_ This is insane! She's going to force me to keep myself aloft, holding up all this heavy metal plus myself? I don't know how long I'll last! Is this what she meant by test?! _   
But it wasn't. At least not all of it… Because the young man had only just managed to get himself stabilized when he heard several panels sliding open above him, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted countless tentacle worming his way down from the ceiling, heading straight for him!   
"NO! No w-mmmrrrrrggg!!" He tried to protest, but the second he began screaming a wet, soft and sticky tentacle forced its way down his throat so deep it almost made him gag, and muffling him perfectly.   
His first instinct was to start struggling to avoid them but the chains, even though loosely suspended from the ceiling, kept him pinned in place. His next attempt was to focus his mental abilities to fend them off, but with him already having to focus so much on keeping himself from getting skewered, he didn't have the capacity left to propel so many tentacles at once.   
Try as he might, the now gagged telekinetic was helpless to stop the thick rubbery worm-like began from crawling around his body. The red haired man began groaning as they started wrapping tightly around his chest and abdomen, squeezing him erotically whilst they wormed down to his genitals. Once there, they began tickling his balls and slithering around his penis, serving to make him gasp through the tube gagging him whilst he felt his member start to swell under the gentle yet forced attention it got. But whilst the thin tentacle gently rubbed it at first, the moment he began to approach climax it squeezed his dick painfully, flushing all eroticism out of him with a dismayed groan.   
_ This is torture! These things… they're not here to make me cum?! _   
They were indeed not there for that purpose, rather their goal was to make him expend his energy all the more, driving him close to orgasm time and time again, never once granting him that relief. The insane attention kept wiling away at his stamina, until finally he noticed himself dropping closer and closer to the spikes below.   
"HMMMMRR!!" He groaned panicked, trying to focus his mind and straining his muscles to lift himself higher and pull himself free. But it was futile, the tentacles had sucked too much energy out of him with their arousing slithering about. Inch by inch, he grew closer to what seemed to be an ugly and painful death.   
_ Selena! Did I truly anger you this much?!  _ Were his last thoughts before his bare stomach brushed against a few of the spikes, serving him to nearly have a heart attack as he blacked out, never noticing the spikes gave way with ease.    
  
Whilst John sank lower onto the carpet of spikes, they sunk into the shiny silvery surface and gently let the telekinetic drop onto it as the chains unraveled and freed up his exhausted body. Almost immediately, the surface -which had a similar texture as latex now turned out- began to bubble and change colour, turning yellow in some parts and green in others. It then slowly began to creep up on the unconscious man, devouring his current body suit and melding perfectly to cover his body head to toe, like a second skin. And from a panel beside his wardrobe assistant came a thin metal collar designed to suppress the 'X-gene' which gave humans their evolved abilities. In other words John the telekinetic was now simply John the young man in a skintight suit.   
When the red haired man finally woke up from his exhaustion, only his eyes nose and mouth remained uncovered of the gooey and shiny substance. And upon trying to sit up, he noticed the material covering him had become rigid once again, freezing his sculpted body into place and showing off every single inch of his honed muscles.   
"What?! Don't tell me… I'm not done yet?! SELENA GET IN HERE AND RELEASE ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping fervently she was around to hear him, as he felt embarrassed at the latex-like suit putting his body on full display with no way for him to resist.   
However this wasn't even the true goal of this 'second test'. The first one had served to scare him senseless, this second one… was going to cheer him up.   
Because whilst the suit clung to him like a second layer of skin, it was also still able to morph itself around his sensitive zones: his armpits, pecs, abs, thighs and even the soles of his feet were all at once assaulted by small bumps and ridges tickling his bare skin, sending him into howled laughter and trembling on the spot (since jerking wildly was cut off by the rigid suit that had forced itself onto him).   
However the tickling was only meant as a distraction whilst the diabolical rubber trapping him continued to transform, this time around his penis. Selena had programmed it to form an exact copy of her own pussy to mold itself around his still hardened cock, and from the feel of it the suit had done a pretty spot on job, because the telekinetic mutant's body vividly recognized the shape and feel, almost fooling him into thinking she'd actually sat on top of him.   
_ Selena, this is sick!  _ He cursed in his mind as he witnessed a visor lowering from the ceiling and covering his eyes. After a few seconds, the black screen was replaced by a video recording he and his lover had made one time, during one of their more intense love makings. No doubt Selena's objective was to rub in what he had lost due to his arrogant behaviour two nights ago, and it was working like a charm!   
The combination of the vivid images and sounds before him, plus the skintight suit mimicking his lover's pussy so perfectly, brought the red haired man to levels of pleasure almost on par with actual sex! The latex snatch tightened around his dick, moving up and down in tandem with the image of Selena riding him playing out on the visor, whilst his ex-girlfriend's moans sent his mind into full blown sexual overdrive.   
_ "Cum for me…"  _ Suddenly blew into his ear. _"All night long…"_   
In the midst of this sexual frenzy, John's powerful mind still remained sharp enough to realize one thing: _She never said that during that night…_   
And he was right, that command had been recorded by Selena for the next punishment she'd concocted: A massive glass bottle, which John would have to fill.   
The red haired man's eyes widened as a rubber tube was lifted from another floor panel by two robotic arms, one end attached to the bottle and the other to the pussy clinging to his cock.   
"This punishment will end when the bottle is full." The speakers simply stated as the latex snatch began to grind his penis even harder, forcing climax after climax out of the poor helpless mutant.   
The bizarre milking arrangement did give him a few minutes of rest every few orgasms, but sadly those minutes were filled with John's howled and pained laughter since the tickling would resume whenever the pussy ceased to squeeze him for his liquids.   
Hours went by of interchangeable laughter and groaning, until finally the bottle was full and John was on the verge of passing out, the only thing keeping him vaguely awake his aching and hypersensitive body.   
"Weak, Johnny. You need more of a workout to build stamina!" Was the last thing he heard before eventually succumbing to his fatigue.   
When he woke up again, the suit was retracting from his upper body, but had forced his arms pinned behind his back. His legs were still rigidly in place, however the real issue was where he had ended up: The pool.   
His legs were firmly lying on the floor beside the pool. But his upper body was suspended above the water, his face towards it. For now the suit forced his back to remain rigid, but as the latex crawled further down he could feel its support waning, leaving only his stomach and back muscles to keep prevent his upper half from taking a dip.   
"No, this is too much." He moaned exhausted, hoping Selena would hear. He was too drained from his blissful orgasming/torture inside the danger room. He could already feel his muscles giving in!   
"S-Selena!" He groaned as panic once again began creeping up on him, much like when the spikes were placed beneath him.   
_ She's playing again, she wouldn't hurt me!  _ He thought, despite not entirely believing it.   
As a matter of fact, The optical laser mutant was close by, but she didn't plan on coming to his rescue. She'd set up a failsafe to drain the pool by half if John would actually ever sink his head below… after a few dozen seconds.   
But as the red haired girl retreated to her room, a pang of conscience began to gnaw at her.    
_ Maybe I was too hard on John. We started this fight over him trying to protect me, maybe the break-up was a bit much. And sure he got back at me with a pretty low blow, but at least all of it was mind games. He never did me any physical harm, he even tucked me in so I’d feel safe when I woke up again…  _ She thought as she hugged herself, letting her fingers slide up her own back to remind her of the gentle hugs her lover always used to give her.   
_ I should get to the danger room… That recording I made of his predicaments isn't something to publicize after all. I'll keep it with me for some blackmail if he ever gets a big head again, but that's it. I'm- I'm gonna go talk this out with him!  _ She resolved herself.   
The laser mutant rushed to the danger room, and retrieved the disk recording all the scenes of her semi-naked, helpless boyfriend from the console. She then planned to erase all of her meddling with the training programs, but the screen went black for some strange reason, as though the whole thing had shut down.   
And even weirder was that, when Selena made it to the pool to get John out of the latex trap, he was nowhere to be found!   
"That's strange. Guess he recovered faster than I thought… Well he is pretty well trained after all." She admitted as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.   
  
Figuring her boyfriend went to his room to rest, Selena quickly retreated to her own to pick up the inhibitor collar again, the disk with her blackmailing footage, and practiced an angry frown to barge in on John's room and start up a heated discussion from which she would come out on top!   
After preparing her mental barrier, she made for the telekinetic’s room.   
As she walked down the hallway, she began preparing her conversation, thinking of things to say and hypothesizing about which arguments John would use to counter hers, and which ones she could use to counter those. She got so involved in rehearsing her argument, she never spotted the tension wire that had been placed on the threshold of her lover's door.   
Just as she grabbed the knob, she tripped over the transparent string and fell right into the room with a crash.   
_ Great entrance, Selena. Nothing like falling on your face to come off strong at the start at an argument... Well played John. _   
"Okay, I deserved that and more I suppose." The laser mutant admitted. "I'm hoping this levels the playing field so we can start talking like adults?" She said as she got up from the floor, having dumped her stern look for a kind smile, hoping it would but John more at ease.   
But her newly worn smile got replaced instantly by a raging glare, and her blood began boiling in her veins when she noticed what was going on in her boyfriend’s room:   
John was lying on his bed, in an outfit she'd never even _seen_ before, but wished she had. The telekinetic was wearing basically nothing more than a dark green loin cloth, a golden plate shaped like phoenix adorning his chest, barely covering his pecs and completely showing his eight-pack. The golden breastplate was matched with golden sleeves that reached up to midway his upper arms, and combat boots.    
As angry and confused as she was, Selena had no choice but admit to herself her boyfriend looked scorching hot in that costume, showing off his toned body for all to see. However in this case 'all to see' solely meant none other than Loganna!   
Because the reason for her rage was that her supposed friend was groaning loudly as she rode her lover like the bucking bronco that he was! Both John and Loganna were groaning and heaving, the latter's muscular body bathed in sweat proving they had been going for quite some time. Her breasts were bouncing up and down slightly with every pound she made, each one eliciting a lustful groan from the man beneath her.   
For a full ten seconds, Selena witnessed the lovemaking as if nailed to the ground, barely able to process what she was seeing. But then the pit in her stomach and the hollow feeling in her heart began to fill up… with rage.    
"YOU SCUMBAGS!" She shrieked as she charged the both of them, barely able to hold herself back from shooting the regenerator in the back -something she felt would merely be returning the favour right now-. So blind with rage was she, that the redhead was almost too late in realizing something terribly wrong with the picture before her -beside the obvious betrayal of two of her friends- : They hadn't stopped! Neither John nor Loganna had so much as acknowledged her loud and eventful entrance. And no matter how much fun they were having, that was weird.   
A split second before she would've fallen into a sophisticated mind trap prepared by John, Selena regained her senses and jumped to a corner of the room. And indeed: the picture before her remained the same: Loganna humping John, as though it was a recording.   
"How'd you figure it out?" Came from the other side of the room as the scene before her faded and only John remained, still wearing the green and yellow latex outfit she'd forced on him, and a gloating smirk despite it.   
"Not even Loganna would be THAT blunt, jumping you the second we break up and even ignoring me when I walk into the room." The laser mutant explained. "But how did I even get fooled by this? I had my mental- The FALL!" Selena realized. "You made me trip up and crash to the ground so the shock would make me lose my mental barrier!"   
"Of course, I know you're a smart woman Selena." John replied. "Even if you were planning to come to me for 'a chat', there was no way you were coming without proper preparations… Like that collar you're hiding."   
The brunette flinched. "I-I was just."   
"Trying to avoid getting payback."   
"YOU STARTED THIS!"   
"And now I'm finishing it too!" He stated whilst raising his hands, after which dozens and dozens of feathers, vibrators, hitachi wands, dildo's, buttplugs, and several other seks toys began levitating. And soon after flying towards his lover, hiding John behind a swarm of pink, white, red, black and various other coloured plastic and rubber items.   
The sudden onslaught caught Selena by surprise, but true to her name of 'cyclops', she managed to hold her own, shooting down each and every item gunning for her… for now. Because no matter how many she took down, they just kept coming, to the point where she began to doubt all of them even being real.   
_ He's wearing me down, waiting for me to make a mistake.  _ Selena realized. _If I don't get him first, this is going to -_ "Ah!" She yelped as her train of thought was cut off by a lucky dildo penetrating her ass. But at that same moment she spotted something: All of the items, flying around like wild hornets, originated from one spot.   
On a hunch, the redhead fired a beam in that direction, and suddenly everything stopped. The haze of sex toys assaulting her cleared up, and revealed John lying unconscious on the floor.   
"Got him!" The laser mutant said triumphantly as she approached her ex. But when she was just a foot and a half away, he suddenly jumped up, and Selena jumped back to avoid a TK attack.   
"So I missed after all."   
"No, you were spot on like always, I simply came prepared." The scantily dressed man said with an angry frown, holding up a pocket mirror which he'd used to reflect her ray. "I wasn't going to let this payback slip through my fingers just because of a lucky shot, Selena!"   
"Lucky?! My shots are never 'lucky'!" The brunette scoffed. "And regarding that payback of yours: It looks like you haven't even finished _my_ payback!" She taunted as she pointed at the second layer of latex skin John was obviously still forced to wear. "Just so you know, that also made me realize you screwing Loganna was a fraud: you weren't wearing that, and the only way to get that stuff off of you is with this." She mocked as she pulled a small remote out of her back pocket.   
"Then I'll just have to take it from you!" John shouted angrily.   
"Just try it!"   
A new fight broke out, and despite TK waves and optical rays destroying pretty much every ornament and piece of furniture, the battle remained dead-equal.   
John repelled the laser beams and Selena's athletic body and intensive evasive training, combined with her powerful mental barrier to preserve her concentration, meant neither could land a decisive blow.   
Jumping around the room, dodging one another's attacks while charging for the other, it was only a matter of time they tired themselves out and were forced to take a brief rest.   
Frustrated, Selena shouted at her former love: "Damn coward! This is what you always do, attack from a distance, remain on the defensive until your opponent slips up and then get them when they're down!"   
"It's a sensible strategy!"   
"But it’s not how a man should fight! Let's do this properly, no powers! Win or lose, we forget everything that has been going on the past two days."   
"Just like that?" John retorted confused at Selena's sudden rationality, and still angry that she thinks he'll just drop the issue after being tortured into a heart attack, forced orgasms, and almost drowning by her hand!   
"No, the second condition is that whoever loses has obey all of the winner's commands for a week." Selena offered, flexing her body slightly to show off all her curves now plainly visible through her torn clothes.   
The telekinetic remained silent for a moment, trying to focus on the offer rather than the smoking hot female body Selena was rocking before him. "Hmm. Sounds reasonable." He finally replied, dropping everything he was still levitating out of the air.   
"Okay then, let’s do this!" The redhead said confidently, pouncing at her lover and pulling him onto the bed.   
The two continued rolling around the room, with neither managing to get the upper hand at first.   
Selena was the first to gain some headway by pinning down John's arm in a lock, but the slender man managed to wrestle it free and climb on top of her instead. With a mighty heave, Selena eventually managed to force him off of her, and pulled back for a moment to catch her breath.   
_ This isn't going as easy as I expected. Man if I do mess up, I hope he doesn't remember that inhibitor collar I brought… God I'd never live that down!  _ The optical laser mutant thought to herself as John made another charge at her, sending both of them crashing into the wall as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist and pin her arms in place at the same time, forcing the air out of her lungs. But a skillfully delivered head butt put a stop to that, and Selena made preparations to truly floor John this time and win this bout.   
However, mere seconds before she attempted her strike, her mind suddenly overflowed with an erotic and emotional overdose, causing her to stagger for a moment and allowing John to take her out instead.   
Smirking triumphantly, John began to feed Selena's arms into a black leather arm binder and zipped it up tightly. "My win Selena, you're mine to toy with now." He gloated.   
"O- only because you cheated by invading my mind again!" The brown haired girl protested.   
But the telekinetic shrugged. "A win's a win, you ambushed me back in the danger room too, so I'd say we're even now… Time to get ahead!"   
The telekinetic soon had is girl stripped naked, fitted with a black leather corset, and stockings connected to them by means black suspenders. He then moved on force her into a black leather mask covering her entire head, one with a built-in pump gag. Her lovely brown locks were fed through a single opening to create a large, foot-and-a-half ponytail sprouting from the top of her mask.   
As Selena moaned under the strain and humiliation, John connected the armbinder to a chain shackled around her wrists and pulled it up to force her in a strappado so strict the laser mutant was forced onto her toes, forced her to thrust out her tight and alluring ass, leaving both her holes readily available.   
But John wasn't yet finished humiliating his lover: He fitted a thin but sturdy telescopic pole in between her legs that tapered into a phallic shape and screwed it up so the tip entered her snatch, already putting her senses on full alert without him even having started yet!   
And lastly, he naturally fitted Selena with the inhibitor collar she'd brought for him.   
"Mnnoo! (no!)" She protested, barely able to wrestle the words past the half inflated rubber ball in her mouth. "Oo o-ar, ai o-miz ad ai oud i-sn (No collar, I promised that I would listen)."   
But the red haired telekinetic chuckled. "What was that? I didn't quite understand you." He taunted. "Not that I care." He added as he pumped up the gag fully, thereby completely filling up his captive's mouth and even forcing her jaws as wide as the tight leather mask allowed it, completely fixing her face in place. "Mmmmm" Selena protested at the uncomfortable contortion of her face, but to her despair she couldn't utter a single discernable syllable anymore.   
Her predicament complete, Selena didn't even think about struggling for freedom. Since both the tight and hoisted armbinder, and more importantly the dildo on a stick shoved up her lovebox would only serve to either hurt or arouse her. No the best thing she could do now, was endure what was to come, and wait for her chance…   
“Right, that should be enough to keep you contained. Time for me to start collecting my reward!” The red haired man teased as her took hold of a hitachi wand.   
“Hmn?” Selena grunted questioningly, but rather than a reply she got the hitachi shoved in between her tits. “MMMM!!” The brunette moaned shocked, as instantly her nipples stood erect, and she tried to move out of the way only to be kept in check by both her armbinder and the pole shoved up her snatch.   
“Ah ah aaaah!” John taunted. “Bad girl.” He lectured, using his mental abilities to tighten the strings pulling his captive’s corset to tighten it even more.   
“hhhhhmm!” The optic laser mutant grunted as the air was almost forced out of her, causing her to stagger on the spot and her knees to start feeling weak, which in turn meant she only slid herself deeper onto the pole’s phallic end.   
“Mmmn! Om mm (John! Stop this!)” she pleaded, but the red haired man blatantly ignored her and moved the hitachi to make direct contact with her hardened nipples, whilst at the same time making the entire pole vibrate with his telekinesis.   
“Hiiiii!” She shrieked startled, struggling wildly to get away from any of it but failing miserably.   
“Your actions say you’re not liking this, but those groans of yours tell a different story entirely…” John chuckled. “Guess I’ll need to push you a little further to see which side you’re really on.”   
“MMMMRRR!!”   
“Don’t talk back!” John reprimanded as he tightened the corset yet again.   
“MMM (OWW)!!”   
Then kicked the pole’s vibrating into high gear.   
“MMMMMNNNN!!!”   
And so the red haired dom kept going, alternating between pleasuring his captive and discomforting her, all to make her utter those words he so badly wanted to hear: ‘I give up.’   
  
His former lover put up a valiant fight, but between the vibing and the squeezing of the corset, her willpower was fading fast. Her clit became engorged and literally shaking with desire, whilst her pussy was already so moist there was a trickle of love juice trailing from it down her left thigh. _Don’t Selena! Don’t let him do this to you! He cheated his way in charge, he’s not getting the satisfaction of making me cum! He’s – he’s not…_   
“Uuuuhhhnnnn!!” She groaned again as the vibe shoved up her snatched suddenly brushed her labia in just the right way, making a stream of love juice spew forth, only lubricating the thing and making its access easier and its effect greater!   
_ He can’t! I don’t want to… This doesn’t… It’s not… I don’t feel…. GOD THIS IS TOO GOOOOD!! I CAN’T STAND THE WAIT ANYMORE! _   
Eventually, Selena’s spirit broke. She let out a soft and horny moan as her climax forced itself onto her, followed by her letting her head hang down, seemingly accepting defeat and pretty much begging her captor to finally let her cum.    
However, as John approached his captive, suddenly her head rose and a split second later one of her optical beams tore right through the leather mask and landed straight in the middle of John's chest, flinging him across the room, knocking him into the wall and sending him out cold.   
  
With no longer anything assaulting her womanhood due to the puppet master being knocked out, Selena searched the room for everything she needed: The standing mirror, plus John's pocket mirror. After taking a few moments analyzing the angles, she fired a beam with deadly accuracy to have it reflected back and destroy part of her armbinder, giving her enough freedom to start tearing through the rest.   
  
Within 5 minutes, she stood towering over her boyfriend and gloated. “You should have used the right collar darling. The one I brought from my room, not this false toy I planted here while you were being tormented in the danger room…"   
  
She then laid her unconscious victim over a footstool, his butt resting on it while his chest and legs hung over the edges. After sliding a cushion under his head to support him, she flicked the switch on the remote controlling his suit, and it began morphing itself to force John into yet another precarious position:   
  
For starters the suit reverted to its original form: covering his entire boy head to toe, this time even covering his eyes and leaving the telekinetic blind when he woke up again.   
  
After covering up its captive, the suit began to contort John's body into the shape Selena had selected for him.   
  
His legs were pulled back and forced apart either until his feed rested against either side of the footstool, while the living latex moulded his arms together into a single arm binder and pulled them underneath the footstool. The latex then shaped a small ring at the tip of its arm binder, which Selena threaded a rope through and connected to the foot end of John's bed, thereby pulling his arms even further underneath the footstool and forcing her boyfriend's back to arch heavily his butt was almost starting to lift off of the footstool, as if to bring his momentarily flaccid penis (which the suit had left bare) to her attention.   
  
To make absolutely sure John wouldn't try to force himself into a more agreeable position, Selena locked the collar around him again, not only to hinder his TK abilities, but also so she could connect a small leash to it and the footstool, thereby forcing him to keep his head down on the cushion, and his back painfully arched.   
  
By the time she'd managed all this, John was starting to wake again. Thus the laser mutant wasted no time in forcing a panel gag into his mouth whilst he was still figuring out what had happened, one with a dildo protruding from the front with which she would soon enough be having oodles of fun!   
  
"Rree-a! (Selena!)" He grunted painfully. "Ad e ell iz iz (What the hell is this?!)" He yelled as his whole body was already starting to ache from the unnatural position, and his every attempt to find comfort (both physical and by means of telekinesis) failed miserably.   
  
"This is me showing you how it’s done." The brunette said triumphantly. "Your toying with me was humiliating and all, but I find actually getting involved with your sub give you much more satisfaction. That's why I made sure these." - She flicked both his real cock and dildo gag , causing him to grunt angrily. -"are here to entertain me as much as you."   
  
"MMMRRRRGGG!" John growled furious, once again straining his arms but finding the latex arm binder not budging an inch.   
  
"Calm down dear! I'm not even finished yet, I've kept the best for last…." The brunette said as she pulled out a pair of nipple clamps connected by a chain. Without even giving him a chance to protest, Selena hooked the clamps onto the defenceless man’s nipples, forcing two furious and painful moans from his gagged mouth. But the horror didn’t stop there, since the laser mutant pulled something else out of the bag.   
At first glance it seemed like a small locket, but when John focused and got a good look, his eyes shot wide open.   
_ That’s an inhibitor! She’s going to seal my powers again!! _   
“Hmmrr!” He protested, but it was all for naught as she clamped the small weight to the centre of the chain and let it dangle, forcing yet another even louder moan from her captive boyfriend.   
“Don’t make such a fuss. It looks good on you, matches your eyes.” She taunted.   
John frowned angrily. _Bitch! You know I could toss that thing across the room easily if I had my telekinesis… But then that’s what the stupid thing’s for after all. And that STUPID suit is still keeping my arms pinned! Argh, I can’t get anywhere like this!!_   
“What was it you said again after strapping me in? Time to get ahead?”    
  
“Hmmr.”   
  
Selena giggled. “Guess you won’t be much fun the first couple of hours, at least not without some help…”   
  
Before John could ask what she meant, the brunette pulled a small bottle containing a pinkish liquid from the bag she’d brought. And after undoing the panel gag, she pulled off the cork.   
  
“Open wide.”   
  
“Selene, what is- arhhhgghgg!!” John spluttered as she poored the entire content into his open mouth, refraining him from asking anything and effectively forcing him to choose between swallowing or choking.   
  
As the strange tasting liquid passed his throat, the bound and re-gagged man began to feel strangely hot. _This is… an aphrodisiac?!_   
__   
“Mmn-eenn (Selena)!!” He yelled accusingly, but his protest was drowned out completely, not only by his gag, but now also because of his lover’s ass pressing down on his face as she squatted onto the dildo gag.   
  
“Giddy up!” She joked as she began riding the dildo, forcing John to rock along with her if he didn’t want his neck to start hurting under the strain. Not that she needed to force him for very long, the aphrodisiac she gave was fast working, and within minutes her boyfriend was red hot horny again, dying for some attention to his own cock rather than this rubber thing protruding from his mouth.   
  
But Selena hadn’t yet had enough fun. “But your back into it John, I’m not getting off until I’ve cummed once!” She said, grabbing his throat and choking him to give him a scare.   
  
“mmmhh!” Came from underneath her, though heavily muffled, as John struggled for air.    
  
Barely in time Selene let her lover breathe again, and he immediately began pounding her to prevent her from cutting him off again. Sadly for him, she did just that when she got close to her climax. “Keep going, you’re getting air when I get off!”   
  
So John did, pounding his head with all his might, making the hard rubber slide in and out of his girlfriend’s cunt until finally…   
  
“Aaaahh!!” She cried relieved as she plastered the telekinetic’s face in her love juice, letting go of his throat at the same time and allowing him to greedily drink in gulps of air.   
  
“Now then, round two.” The brunette mused as she now straddled his cock and began the whole cycle anew, only this time her goal was for them both to cum. Only this time, Selena decided to spur her captive on in a different way:   
  
By focusing her laser rays, she could tone down the power enough so it wouldn’t harm John. It would however, begin to heat up the suit she’d forced him in over time.   
  
What started out as a pleasantly warm feel for the red haired man soon became enervatingly hot, and he couldn’t help squirming and bucking wildly, only increasing the pleasure Selena received from riding his thick, throbbing cock.   
  
“Ah! Yes!! AAAAHHH!” She groaned as her lover drove his erect member deeper into her pussy, sliding past her inner walls and brushing her moist and thickened clitoris to send her body into a sexual frenzy!   
  
“Don’t stop! For the love of god keep going John!” She moaned.   
  
Not that he had a choice, the suit had by now become so warm he couldn’t hold still even if he wanted too. And the aphrodisiac hadn’t lost effect either, which meant that the brunette’s tight pussy enclosed around his penis only made him hungry for more with each thrust!   
  
“MMMNNN!!” John grunted in both pain and pleasure as he too felt his climax approaching.   
  
“YEEEEESS!” Selena shrieked as both she and her lover came with a deafening howl, with the brunette finally letting up on her heat ray so John could truly grasp every ounce of pleasure washing over his senses.   
  
During their double climax, Selena came so overpowered by her passion she pulled too tight on the chain, releasing the clamps after a particularly loud and angry groan from John. However his anger quickly subsided, both due to the pleasure from his climax surging high, and due to him feeling the inhibitor had also been released thanks to his girlfriend’s sudden yank. _This is my chance! But oh GOD, I need a minute to let calm myself. Man Selena knows how to drive a guy wild!_   
  
To his relief, John was the first to recover from their wild ride. And with his lover still happily dozed off, the red haired man used his newly released powers to knock her off him and invade her mind for a moment so she would remain sound asleep whilst he got to work.   
  
He then moved her to the danger room, where he had long ago hidden a few devices intended for Selena. And now seemed like the perfect time to break them in…   
  
When the red haired optical laser mutant woke up, the first sensation that trickled through into her mind was one of pain. Not excruciating pain, more the type you feel after or during an extreme workout, like her muscles were being put through something that didn't agree with them…   
  
As her head steadily got clearer, the pain became more intense, and she also realized where it stemmed from: The gymnastic torture device John had built for her!   
  
Her wrists had been locked in shackles far above her head, forcing her arms to stretch to their utmost and exposing her armpits at the same time. And as she looked around to inspect the rest, of her predicament, she noticed that damned collar scraping against her neck again. _So no laserbeams huh? Not that they'd do me any good, by the feel of things not one restraint is in my line of sight. John did a good job here…_   
  
He sure did.   
  
Her legs were locked down tight as well, one shackle all the way down at her ankles and another at the very base of her legs. The position she was forced to assume was one of splits: the full 180 degrees! Causing her muscles to scream at her from pretty much the moment she was awake enough to hear them. And to add insult to injury, a few strings tied around her toes attached to her ankles forced her to keep all ten of those stretched just as much as her legs were!"   
  
Selena's back was pressed firmly against a backrest, which not only accommodated the shape of her heavily arched back, but actually enforced it, making sure her pert breasts were thrust out as far as they could be.   
  
T he pain and discomfort almost made her miss one more element to her punishment, but the breeze of cold air from the huge, unheated danger room soon corrected that: She was stark naked!   
  
"JOOOOHHHHN!!" Selena shrieked with what little breath she had to spare. "UNDO ME FROM THIS RIGHT NOW!!"   
  
"What, you don't like it?"   
  
"NO YOU ASSHAT! IT HURTS!!"   
  
"That's because I haven't added the pleasure bits yet." The telekinetic man said calmly, pressing a button on the console to have a series of brushes mounted on a mill. And by the sight of where they emerged from, it seemed those were meant to stimulate her pussy.   
  
"Don't. you. DARE!" Selena glared at him.   
  
"Well, not right now at least." The red haired man retorted smirkingly. "I wouldn't want you to be too distracted to see the rest appear after all."   
  
Electric Toothbrushes suddenly emerged from behind the device Selena was locked into, and rested themselves on her armpits without engaging.   
  
This made her eyes widen. "I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"You say that now, but trust me: This won't be like my mental traps or even the armbinder teasing. This'll be fun, trust me." John said soothingly as he pulled out of a backpack. "These however, won't be." He then added as she showed the nipple clamps plus chain Selena had used on him.   
  
By now Selena had given up on worming her way out of the devices literally iron grip, and she just sighed at the sight of it. "I'd like to say: 'think of something more original', but I'd rather you didn't to be honest. All of this." She waved her head around since she couldn't point to anything. "Is bad enough."   
  
"Thank for the compliment. You know I try." The telekinetic said with a meaningful wink as her first buckled in a ball gag, then hooked the nipple clamps (accompanied by three loud groans: one for each pinch and a third when he let the weight drop to have the chain pull taut).   
  
"But don't worry honey, this time I'm not making you go through things alone."   
  
"Hrrn?"   
  
"I'm saying this time we both end up bound and gagged. It's the perfect way to reconcile don't you think?" John said to Selena as he took hold of the remote control to make the living latex clinging to his body shrink away, leaving him equally nude as his lover. He then used his TK abilities to hover several leather buckles nd padlocks around his wrists and forearms to lock them behind his back, and hoisted himself onto a bondage horse, the upper ridge parting his testicles slightly. "Oooo!!" He groaned. "And to truly make ourselves one, I'll link our senses as well!" The red haired man added.   
  
Selena meanwhile could only stare in disbelief as she witnessed her boyfriend put himself in a predicament of his own, and as she steadily began to feel the pressure and arousal of her other half's body mixing with her own. It would seem he truly did want them to share the pain -and pleasure- this time … But perhaps they had spent enough time fighting each other.   
  
The next thing John added to his own plight was a small rubber band with a metal lining strapped around his cock, the metal was connected to a small battery, and meant to give his genitals slight electroshocks as stimulation to compensate for the brushes that would tickle and rub Selena's slit non-stop.   
  
To wrap up his own predicament, he attached a rubber tube to his cock, and led the other end into his own mouth, and telepathically lifted the fake inhibitor collar around his neck.   
  
But as that collar slowly moved toward her boyfriend, Selena noticed something. Something that made her blood freeze. John was slowly but surely locking the _real_ inhibitor collar around his neck, meaning he'd mixed the two up and she was wearing the fake one! But as she'd already deduced, her powers were completely useless to get herself out of this mess! If John now sealed his…   
  
"Hmnn! (Don't)!" She screeched through her gag. "On oo, az u ee o-arr (John don't, that the real collar!)" She moaned as loud as she could, but John just gave her a loving and assuring look, not understanding one bit and simply thinking she was nervous about what was to come.   
  
Moments later, the collar clicked into place and just before that John activated all of the toys he'd prepared: his own electrifying of his cock, and Selena's toothbrushes for her armpits and brush mill to tease her pussy.   
  
“HHMMMM!!” The brunette cried both in despair, arousal and laughter, as both the tickle torture and pussy mill began working away at her body, whilst realizing she and John no longer had a means of escaping.   
  
_ How long until someone starts to miss us?  _ Selena began to think. _How long until somebody comes here to train? And if they do, what- OH GOD! I can’t breather, it’s too much!_   
__   
The laser mutant’s mind overflowed with pleasure, both coming from her own predicament and John’s, since the linked senses served to completely drive her over the edge.   
  
John meanwhile was having the time of his life, not yet realizing he would be forced to keep enduring this self-inflicted predicament due to his inattentiveness.   
  
_ Hmmm! I’ve never felt this hot! It must be because Selena is sharing her feelings with me! God that tickles! But the stimulation of her sex is sending mine into overdrive! _   
“Hmmmrr!!” He moaned as he came for the first time, as did his lover with a loud wail. His ejaculation starting to travel through the tube he’d connected to his mouth.   
  
_ But why do I feel so uneasy? Is it Selena? Did I pile up a bit too much for her predicament? Maybe I should switch the mill to a slower speed. _   
__   
But the telekinetic’s heart nearly stopped when he felt his powers nonresponsive.   
  
_ I- I can’t use my powers?! Did I mess up the collars?! NO, shit shit SHIT! John you asshole!! _   
__   
As the true severity of his and Selena’s peril began to sink in, almost as though the device could read their mind they decided to kick things up yet another notch!   
  
“HMMMMM!!” Both captives howled, as Selena’s mill now began to truly strike and fondle her labia, while the electroshocks to John’s cock came in more rapid succession.   
  
Within the next minute, Selena came again. And the pleasure wave that resulted served to force another climax out of John as well, given that their minds were still connected.   
  
_ This is too much! I can’t keep enduring this! I-  _ “Hiiiii!” The brunette’s thoughts were interrupted thanks to John cumming for a third time already, and the brilliantly intense heat that rose from deep within him began to stoke the fire inside her loins all the more!   
  
And all the devices torturing them kicked into yet a higher gear still! And they continued to do this with each double orgasm the two helpless youngsters endured…   
  
  
After over an hour of non-stop wailing, grunting and cumming, John's mind snapped. A massive swirl of telekinetic power surged around the room, and shattered all of his bonds. Phoenix was unleashed!   
  
His body became covered with a new bodysuit, a bright white one this time with golden gloves and legs, as well as a golden chest decoration and a matching scarf tied around his waist, the long trails of it waving in the wind created by his own overflowing telekinetic waves. His mental powers were so enormous, it actually served to create a shine around him, seeming as though he was giving off a bright white light like the demi-god he seemed to be in that figure hugging suit showing off every pec, ab and other muscle Selena was so fond of.   
  
"Oon (John)?!" Selena asked, half worried half frightened at the power rolling off of his body.   
  
"Phoenix. My name is Phoenix. And _you_ are far too lovely to be strapped into that and taken by those toys." He said as he casually waved his hand disassembled the entire device holding Selena prisoner.   
  
"W-what's going on? How did you- John-"   
  
"Phoenix." The glowing man interrupted as he forced his tongue into her mouth.   
  
"Hmmmnn!!" Selena cried out in surprise as this person, who obviously wasn't 'her' John, kissed her far more aggressively than her lover had ever done. Problem was, thanks to her hypersensitive body, it felt divine!   
And the mental connection hadn't ceased either, thereby magnifying her own arousal thanks that that of John… or Phoenix or whoever it was that was now groping her bosom and ass so roughly he was leaving an imprint of his fingers.   
"You are mine!" The shining red haired man stated after they released lips, his penis trembling with hunger as his bright white suit parted ways, and he slowly slid his member into the laser mutant's still wet and hungry pussy.   
  
"Ooooaaarrr!!" She groaned, gasping for air with every inch of him that slid deeper into her womanhood, a womanhood that had been ghostfucked, teased, brutally stimulated during the last few days, but had never felt the liberating warmth of another person inside of her, and it welcomed it greatly!   
  
"Yes! YES I AM YOURS! TAKE ME PHOENIX, TAKE ME NOW!" She practically begged, which made the confident and powerful mutant smirk at her.   
  
"As if I need you to ask me." He replied, now shoving his entire cock deep inside her and starting to pound her whilst the two were still suspended in mid-air thanks to his overflowing power.   
  
His throbbing member hammered down on her labia and clit, making the brunette gasp for air as she neared the edge almost instantly. Phoenix himself was no different, growling hungrily to cum as his dick felt the embrace of his lover’s warm pussy, sliding up and down it until it literally trembled in eagerness.   
  
And thanks to his abilities, Phoenix knew exactly what to do and when to do it! Every small inkling Selena got, every desire, every wish as to how he should treat her body, instantly became fulfilled in a split second by this ragingly lustful man’s hands, lips or penis. A pinch on her nipples, a nip on her collarbone, the slightest thought was enough for Phoenix to move in and grant her desires, constantly keeping the brunette in a state of erotic bliss as she basically experienced climax after climax, barely enough time to catch a breath in between!   
  
  
After what seemed like an infinite amount of allpowerful orgasms nearly shattering the brown haired woman's mind, Phoenix' power began to calm down again, and he carefully lowered himself and Selena down onto the ground. "Looks like my time is up. Time to retreat to my corner of John's mind. But you can count I will be back for a repeat performance."   
  
"And I'll be waiting." The laser mutant replied with a face glowing almost as much as Phoenix', still filled to the brim with bliss and satisfaction from their many shared orgasms -both in mind and body-.   
  
Eventually though, the overpowered TK power died down, and the glow around John's body disappeared as both he and his lover dropped out of consciousness.   
  
  
Early the next morning, Cyclops awoke beside her lover, who was still wearing that outfit Phoenix had created, but it was clear to her this was her John.   
  
What wasn't as clear, was how she and her boyfriend had made it back to his still half demolished room. In fact the only thing still intact was his bed (something the both of them subconsciously missed since it reminded them of so many good times together). The redhead sat up and looked around the battlefield, and spotted something unfamiliar:    
  
On the remnants of the telekinetic's bedside table, there lied 8 small lockable bracelets accompanied by a brief note: These things can block all X-gene powers, even those of Phoenix.   
  
The armlets were about 3 inches wide and seemed to have been made out of gold, with intricate markings resembling some ancient language. Each one had a single deep blue gemstone embedded in them, the likes of which she had come across on top of professor's Xaviera's desk. If she remembered correctly, that had been a recently published paper concerning suppressing the X-gene for those mutants who suffered greatly due to their abilities (like Rogue and his inability to ever make human contact).   
  
_ Could these be…  _ She thought curiously as she reached for a set and locked them around her wrists and ankles. Almost instantly, she felt a change happening in the very core of her body, and when she tried firing a beam, she understood these jewels really did block her own power perfectly. "Now to test if it works on John - and Phoenix-."   
  
However, the very second those other four armlets were locked around the still half asleep John's limbs, all eight of them began generating a magnetic field.    
  
"Huh? These things feel… odd." The red haired woman said, slightly suspicious. Sadly, before Selena could even move to unlock a single one of hers, all of them began to move:   
  
John's four armlets roughly flung to all four corners of his bed, rudely awakening the telekinetic mutant with a groan in surprise as he felt his limbs stretch to their utmost. "Selena!" He groaned. "This isn't funny, I thought we were past this!" He shouted annoyed.   
  
"It's not me!" His lover replied panicked as her own bracelets had forced her in a fetal position, her legs bent double and her knees brought close to her chest, her arms doing the same and resting in between her knees and her breasts.   
  
"Hmmrrhh!" The redhead groaned as she tried to reach for either her or John's bracelets and get them off, or even just stand up so she could get help. But it was hopeless, the magnetic field keeping both of them prisoner was too powerful. In her resistance and valiant (but futile) effort to force her limbs in any other position, Selena had rolled off the bed and was now lying beside it, so close to her lover but at the same time impossibly far. "These things, they move on their own!"   
  
"What _are_ these things then?" John asked, now getting worried as well at his girlfriend sounding so distressed.   
  
"I don't know, they were just lying here when I woke up with a note saying they could block powers!"   
  
"And you just locked them around us?!"   
  
"I'm sorry, now help me!"   
  
"I can't, I'm stuck too!"   
  
"That's the point." Came from the door, to which both John and Selena strained to see who was there.   
  
It was Loganna, wearing a surprisingly feminine set of ass-hugging skintight boxers and a sportsbra which perfectly outlined her breasts. The other advantage of that skimpy outfit was that it left everything else bare, showing off her extremely sculpted body: Selena had always known her friend was buff, but her having such rock hard abs and powerful thighs had somehow never really sunk in. _She's in better shape than John and I combined!_   
  
"Tsk. To think this would be so easy. Maybe I'm doing you guys a favour."   
  
"Let us go!" Selena cried angrily.   
  
"No. You have any idea how long I've been wanting to hump John? But the damn guy only has eyes for you! I'm not working my butt off in the gym every day for my health you know?!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" John asked confused. "Loganna, I-"   
  
"So I hatched a plan." The regenerator continued, ignoring both of them. "I mixed a small chemical into your drinks, making you two more emotionally unstable so a fight would break out. It worked like a charm."   
  
"All of this, was _your_ doing?" John said astonished.   
  
"No, I just lit the fire. The raging inferno that resulted was your work." The dark haired woman chuckled. "I have to say, I was impressed when I went to pick up John from the poolside after you abandoned him Selena. You have quite the gift for cruelty. But since he was too exhausted for me to have any fun with him, I put him in his room and kept waiting for my chance. And now is that time."   
  
"What are you going to do?!" Selena asked, trembling with both rage and fear.   
  
"To you? Nothing." Loganna replied dryly. "For you this is more than enough." She added as she strapped a hitachi wand to the redhead's inner thigh and set it to full blast, slapping several strips of tape over her mouth to keep her quiet and scooting her so she had a clear view on John -and soon herself- whilst the hitachi drove her to orgasm.   
  
"And now you, Johnny-boy!" The bodybuilder girl said hungrily, pressing a remote to deactivate the magnetic field on his bracelets, letting the telekinetic sit upright again. "What's it gonna be? Fight, flight, or just plain surrender?"   
  
"You're giving me a choice?"   
  
"Not really." The young woman replied as she tackled him, pressing him right back down on his bed again.   
  
John put up a fight of course, but Loganna's physical prowess far exceeded his own. It took hardly any time at all for her to overpower him, strip him, and seal him into a straightjacket, after which she threw the half-naked man back onto the bed. "Weak, Johnny. I hope your cock has some more strength than this!" She said as she began stroking the thing to get it erect, tickling his balls and licking his member sensually with his tongue. The red haired man tried to hold it in, but his last few days of perpetual sexual stimulation had left him too horny, and eventually his cock stood upright as though searching for a lovehole, its veins swelling as it grew to its utmost size.   
  
"Good. I've been waiting far too long for this already!" Loganna said softly as he mounted her captive, pulling off her tight boxers and sliding her snatch over his erect penis with a soft groan. "Hmmm, a perfect fit!" She teased, glancing over at Selena who was by now throwing glares so bad they might has well have been laser beams (if her powers weren't sealed).    
  
But that only spurred Loganna on to give the best of herself. And boy did she.   
  
The raven haired woman rode John for all he was worth, humping up and down his cock and clenching her powerful thighs to make sure she felt every inch of him inside her, despite John moaning a muffled protest. The red haired man was still on edge from the past night, so no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop himself from swelling as Loganna slid up and down his pole like a cowboy breaking a wild horse. And sure enough…   
  
“Hmmmmrrrr!!” The telekinetic groaned, followed by a cry in dismay from Selena on the sidelines as she recognized her boyfriend’s cumface.   
  
“Weak!” Loganna insulted. “I’m not even halfway yet.” She boasted as she continued to fuck her captive mercilessly, pounding his dick until finally it brushed up against her clit and she let out a near primal groan in pleasure. “That’s it, _now_ we’re getting somewhere.”   
  
The adimantium woman kept on screwing the straightjacketed redhead beneath her, and despite her soon cumming with a loud howl, she never even slowed down!   
  
“MM-naa (Loganna)!” John protested, but he was utterly ignored by the still horny regenerator. “I’m going for a hattrick, better strap in!”   
  
“MMMRRRR!” Selena cried out, tears from frustration rolling past her cheeks as Loganna began to hump her boyfriend even more wildly.   
  
Minutes later, and also after yet another climax from John, the raven haired woman came again. “Hmmm! That’s it, now you’re getting in the groove.” She said as she dismounted him.   
  
“Last one’s gonna be a bit more up close and personal.” The regenerator stated as she turned around and lowered her cunt over his face to initiate a 69. “You better not slack off, or you’ll find teeth marks on your dick!” She threatened as she damn near smothered the redhead with her dripping wet pussy.   
  
But it did the trick, because John began lapping at her clit the second it was in reach, whilst Loganna enclosed her lips around his cock in a surprisingly sensual way to begin blowing him.   
  
He didn’t want to, but the feel of her tongue around his throbbing member, and the sweet tastes of her lovejuices meant John was getting more and more into it, and Selena –to her dismay- felt a similar hunger gnawing at her.   
  
_ I hope this ends soon, I’m gonna explode if I have to keep watching this… in more ways than one… _   
__   
But luckily for the brunette, it didn’t last very long. Because both parties were so on edge they both came at the same time after less than 20 seconds.   
  
“That- that was better than any workout I’ve ever tried.” Loganna stated, actually seeming faint of breath as she curled up on top of John’s lap. “Night you two, maybe I’ll start another round when I wake up again. John can watch that time…” The regenerator teased as she passed out in a blissful rush.   
  
  
When the adimantium bodied girl woke up again, her whole body was aching. And not the kind after a great work out, and it definitely wasn't due to the raging sex she's had with John…   
  
After a few seconds, she realized what was wrong: She was heavily bound!   
  
An armbinder had trapped her arms firmly together behind her back, while two tight belts had forced her legs into a frog tie, one lying down one standing and connected to the large and wide pole John and Selena had shoved her bare slit against. On top of that, she had a posture collar around her neck and a that same leather mask John had used on his girlfriend a while ago, her long dark hair fed through the single opening at the top for a massive black ponytail. A small ring at the top of the leather mask had a rope tied to it, which had then been pulled toward the pole and wound around it all the way down to the bottom. From there on, the rope had been pulled underneath the regenerator, digging deep into her lower lips as it slipped underneath her, even parting her butt cheeks and finally connecting to her wrists, forcing Loganna to remain seated exactly the way she was: resting on her fists touching the floor, her cunt firmly pressed against the pole and her head about two feet away from it, thereby forcing her to constantly keep tension in her abdomen as well as her shoulders.   
  
“What the fuck is this?!” She snarled at the couple looming over her. “How’d you two get out?”   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Selena taunted.   
  
“Sadly, you never will. After all we need to keep some tricks up our sleeve if you ever decide to ambush us again.”   
  
"And to make sure we drill that lesson into you, we came up with this:"   
  
Not allowing Loganna to protest, the brunette forced the pump gag past her lips and immediately began pumping it up to both muffle her and keep her from forcing it out.   
  
“Mmrrr!!” The raven haired girl protested with an angry glare. But soon that glare was covered up too by means of a blindfold matching her leather mask.   
  
“She’s ready John.”   
  
“Good.” He replied, flicking the switch at the base of the pole and making it vibrate softly. It had been programmed to pick up speed over time. “Since you like cumming so much, we figured we’d give you all the time in the world to do it.”   
  
“MMMMM!!!” The bound and gagged regenerator wailed, forced to helplessly sit there as the rough trembling drove her closer and closer to a climax.   
  
She strained all her muscles as best she could, but the leather was too strong, even for her. And the tingling of her snatch was completely throwing her off.   
  
_ I can’t escape this… DAMN IT, this wasn’t supposed tooooo-  _ “MMMRRRGGGGAAA!!” Loganna howled as her first of many orgasms set in.   
  
  
But despite her howls of rage and pleasure, neither John nor Selena gave the poor adimantium damsel any attention, they were far too preoccupied having their own fun:   
  
John and Selena had decided to engage in another round of bondage and pleasuring, only this time consensually. All of the ordeals, combined with their 'common enemy' had lit a new flame for their relationship, and it was burning wildly now!   
  
With his hands and elbows cuffed to the footstool again, and with some gentle assistance from Selena the telekinetic's legs and pelvis bent over and brought all the way round until his own throbbing penis touched his lips so he could lick and suckle on it until he came, while the redhead nibbled his earlobes, gave him encouraging kisses and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.   
  
Both Loganna's forced bliss and the sweet pleasuring of John went on for over an hour, until the couple finally decided it was time to let their captive go again.   
  
  
After a few moments of catching their breaths, the three young mutants talked out their differences and made up with a storm of sensual kisses. With all three of their libidos not yet satisfied, John suggested a threesome. And to his amazement (and eternal joy), the agreed!   
  
Sadly, before either of them could prepare any of the toys, John crashed to the ground and that familiar surge of TK power began to emanate from him again.   
  
"Phoenix?" Selena asked worried.   
  
"NO! This is me, but my powers- they're out of control!" John screamed, just before all three of them were lifted off the ground and a hailstorm of every sex toy present began swirling around them.   
  
The three screamed and thrashed around in an attempt to resist, but the TK field limited their movements and they were helpless to avoid getting caught up in whatever was happening.   
  
Minutes later, all three were immobile and without hope of freeing themselves, forced to endure the threesome they'd wished, though not in the way they had imagined:   
  
Selena had ended up suspended in the air by several ropes latched to the ceiling, with a vibrohook shoved into her ass. Her snatch had been penetrated by a double ended dildo, which also served as a strap-on to fuck her boyfriend in his ass. Problem was, with every movement of her pelvis, both the dildo in her front and the hook buzzing inside her rear shifted uncomfortably. But given that she’d receive shocks every time she slowed down, she figured rocking along with it was better than risking her heart to stop from all the electrotherapy.   
  
_ I’m sorry John.  _ She thought with every pounding she gave his rectum, making him groan in pain. Meanwhile her own rectum kept being stimulated by the hook poking and buzzing at her, which only intensified her body’s reaction to the double header strapped to her waist and plunging in and out of her lovebox.   
  
“Hmmm!” She moaned as the ridged dildo inside her brushed up her walls and tickled her clit, all to bring her to a climax she began to long for more and more as time went on…   
  
  
The red haired man in turn had been sandwiched between both ladies, trapped and completely immobile in an armbinder-legbinder-hood combo. While his bottom was being penetrated by Selena, his mouth had been latched onto Wolverine’s cunt, forced to perform yet another 69 with the regenerator. He too had no choice but to keep going, since the first time he slowed down to catch his breath he also received a painful shock.   
__   
He wanted to apologize for his powers running out of control, but sadly for him a tube had been connected to his mouth, which force fed him milk coming from the raven haired Loganna’s nipples as they were milked telekinetically.   
  
John tried to resist both Selena and Loganna’s attention, but between being forced to swallow down the thick and uniquely flavoured substance provided by Loganna, the lapping at his cock by the regenerator and his own girlfriend’s unending riding of his bum, the poor telekinetic felt his mind slip further with every passing second.   
  
_ I wish I could reverse this, but my powers aren’t responding to my will anymore… Or maybe they are, and I just don’t want this to end yet… _   
__   
  
And then there was the adimantium woman. She had once again been tasked with pleasuring the red haired man’s penis, unable to resist since her arms had been cuffed around his legs with heavy titanium shackles, while her legs were stuck to his wrists with similar heavy duty restraints.   
  
“MHmm!!” She moaned as John’s lapping at her snatch sent her body into overdrive yet again, while the constant pressure on her nipples only served to keep her body on edge constantly, never able to get even a second of rest!   
  
_ This isn’t what I had in mind when I prepared their break up, and it definitely wasn’t how I imagined finally worming my way into their relationship.... But the way John’s going at my pussy right now… I can live with it… _   
  
Despite the situation being forced onto them, eventually they all got into the groove and happily endured each and every minute of it. It looked like this threesome was going to provide a lot of fun for the night… ALL NIGHT…


End file.
